


From Football with Love

by Temeraire38



Category: Orange is the New Black, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Football, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeraire38/pseuds/Temeraire38
Summary: Alex knew she loved football from the beginning, what she didn't know she'd love......





	From Football with Love

Chapter 1- The lead up!!

Alex knew she was different from a young age. From the moment she started walking to the moment she started kicking a football, she knew she wanted to be a football player.

She was an only child so her father tried to encourage her to pursue her dreams. When he found that she had a fascination with football when he caught her watching it when he was, he kept trying to help her learn the game and found that loved playing in goal so encouraged her to focus on improving in goal. When she started school she played football a lot with the boys whereas girls her own age were playing other games only a few liked football enough to play including Alex. She used to sit with her father every time the football was on and used to watch their favourite team who was Arsenal who played in the Premier League. She kept thinking. “One day maybe I might be good enough to play for Arsenal and make my family proud”.

When she turned 9 she went to play for an academy in south London in Bermondsey which her mum took her to every week. She developed her skills and learnt more about what positions she could play in. She spent a few years there when she was scouted by Queens Park Rangers at the age of 12 and joined started training with their under 16s team.

When she arrived at the club, Alex kept thinking I can’t believe I’m here. Alex went inside and went straight to where the coach’s office was. Inside was Joel Luschek who was a former Tottenham, QPR and Polish player who used to play in midfield. He was a short ginger haired man and had started coaching at the club for a couple of years. When Alex knocked on door and he said come in, Alex having watched football for many years recognised Joel but she kept her cool.

Joel noticed Alex and said “welcome Alex we are so glad to have you sign on with us we hope your time with us go well. You are not the only new one to come to are academy from another team so I hope you can settle in ok. I have asked our captain to come and introduce herself and show you around”.

Outside the office waiting to be called was Stella Carlin who was in her final year in the under 16s team and was hoping to break into the under 18s team she had had a couple of games with them and had come on as a substitute for them. She played as of the centre backs in defence but when needed she could play as a defence midfielder, she led from the front and had a few goals to her name. Stella was tall, had short black cropped hair, very muscular girl who had a few tattoos on her arms. 

Stella was looking forward to meeting Alex because she had heard about her, her reputation and knew that she was a really good goalkeeper. She had a good clean sheet rep so she much needed for their team as the number 1 goalkeeper Susan Fischer was going to America on a scholarship having been scouted by an American team and their second choice goalkeeper Gloria Mendoza was out injured with a broken leg for the rest of the season which was in a 2 weeks.

Back in the office Joel said “now our first training session will be in a couple of days and during that time you will be introduced to the team and our fellow new signings will be joining us to. We currently have 2 goalkeepers in our squad but with our number 1 choice going to America in a month and second choice out for another month, we will be switching you both round for our last games so you can get used to playing with our other players. Hopefully we can help you kick-start your football career.”  
At this time Stella chose the time to knock on the door and when Joel said come in she stopped in her tracks in front of her was a beautiful sexy woman who looked very hot with her brunette hair and circular glasses.

Joel said “oh hey there Stella may I introduce you to our new goalkeeper Alex Vause. I’m not sure if you heard of her but the scouts have said she is really good and we hope to keep her at QPR, Alex I have the pleasure of introducing our team captain Stella Carlin she plays as one of our clubs centre backs.”

Alex stood up and shook Stella’s extended hand. Stella was taken back at hall tall and lanky her hair was.  
Stella said “hello Alex welcome to QPR I’ve heard all about you hope you enjoy time here and I know we will become firm friends”.

Alex smiled and knew she was going to enjoy her time there and when Joel said they could go she left with a smile on her face.  
When they went in the hallway Alex turned to Stella and asked “where to first,” but just as Stella was about to answer, Alex saw a beautiful girl come down the hallway. The girl was probably a couple of inches shorter than Alex. The girl had pretty blond hair which the girl had tied up in a bun.

Alex stared at the girl and turned to Stella “Who is the girl that is coming towards us.” Stella shook her head as she didn’t no either who the girl was.

The girl stopped a couple metres away from them. “Hey I’m newly arrived from the Midlands my name is Artesian McCullough I play as a striker, I am looking for the coach’s office.”

Alex stepped forward and held out her hand for Artesian to shake “hey I’ve just newly arrived myself my name is Alex Vause I play as goalkeeper, this is the clubs captain Stella Carlin who plays as one of centre backs.”

“Welcome Artesian I’ll let Joel know you’re here welcome to the team, we can wait here for you and I’ll show you around along with Alex,” Stella turned and knocked on the door and said “Joel someone called Artesian McCullough is here.  
”  
While Artesian went inside Alex and Stella stood chatting and getting to know each other while Artesian was talking to Joel. When Artesian came out after about 20 minutes Stella showed them around the ground.

Alex went back to her house with which she lived with her parents and told them how her day went she had got on with Stella and Artesian they all had exchanged numbers. They had all planned to go for lunch the next day and Stella said she was going to invite a couple of other players. Since they all left to go home Alex hadn’t stopped texting them. The more she learnt about them both the more she liked them. She couldn’t help noticing that she had a small attraction to Artesian and she worried what it meant.

The next day she met up with Stella and Artesian they were joined by one of the teams other midfielder’s called Nicky Nicols and another blond girl called Piper Chapman who was another striker. They went to the restaurant and got on like a house on fire.  
The day of the training session Alex was so nervous because Stella said they had a game the next day and there could be a chance that she would be playing her first game already for her new team. She arrived at the training ground ready and raring to go. She was told that tomorrow she will be playing her first game against Portsmouth ladies at their home ground the team would include Piper and Stella but also Artesian would be getting her first start.


End file.
